Takeshi Suzu
Takeshi Suzu is a Genin-level ninja of Konohagakure, a talented Medical-nin, and a member Team 6. Background During his early years in the Academy, Takeshi was frequently bullied by others due to his purple hair. To try and combat this, Takeshi used hat to hide his forehead, fuelling the other kids' teasing by indicating he was sensitive about it. Ino Yamanaka, realising this, helped Takeshi by giving him a black bandanna that he used as a way of drawing attention away from his hair, which helped Takeshi overcome his insecurity. The two became best friends and Takeshi grew more confident, developing his own unique personality under Ino's guidance. One day about five years ago while searching for Ino to have lunch with, he spotted her, along with Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi stealing bits of food from others. Curious as to what they were doing, he followed them, discovering that they were bringing the food to a mysterious young child named Yota. Later, his genuine appreciation for Ino's friendship turned into love. Later, when Takeshi found out that Ino had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Takeshi like Naruto did for Sakura tried to up stage Sasuke every chance he had and, thus beginning a bitter rivalry between the two. Personality As a child, Takeshi lacked self-confidence and was highly self-conscious about his large forehead. As such, he would cover his forehead with hats. It was not until he met Ino Yamanaka who would later defend him against his bullies and tell him that if she hid his hair, it would only make it stand out more. It was after this that the two became inseparable friends and Takeshi started to become more bold and self-confident. As a student, Takeshi was noted to be an honour student, and even to this day, Takeshi's scholastic intelligence is hardly rivalled by any of his peers. In Part I. Takeshi is a sweet and friendly boy who cares deeply for his comrades as well as his village. He has been described as a kind boy and often playes the role of peacemaker during Sakura and Ino's many spats while remaining objective. Takeshi is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by his ability to self-teach as well as use medical ninjutsu at such a young age. He is a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Team 7 and Team 8 even when his own life was in great peril. Appearance Takeshi is a young boy of average height. He has spiky purple hair, and purple eyes. He also has a rectangular red marking on either sides of his cheeks. He wares a long-sleeved black top and white shorts. He also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector as a belt, along with a pair of brown boots. While on missions, Takeshi carries around a backpack instead of a pouch containing his equipment. Personality As a child, Takeshi lacked self-confidence and was highly self-conscious about his purple hair. As such, he would cover his hair with hats. It was not until he met Ino Yamanaka who would later defend him against his bullies and tell him that if he hid his hair, it would only make it stand out more. It was after this that the two became inseparable friends and Takeshi started to become more bold and self-confident. As a student, Takeshi was noted to be an honour student, and even to this day, Takeshi's scholastic intelligence is hardly rivalled by any of his peers. In Part I. Takeshi is a sweet and friendly boy who cares deeply for his comrades as well as his village. He has been described as a kind boy and often playes the role of peacemaker during Sakura and Ino's many spats while remaining objective. Takeshi is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by his ability to self-teach as well as use medical ninjutsu at such a young age. He is a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Team 7 and Team 8 even when his own life was in great peril. Abilities Takeshi is a very capable Ninja and a highly talented medical-nin. His abilities were acknowledged by many. Naruto and Hinata both had better Taijutsu skills then he had. Chakra Control At a very young age, Takeshi discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra even for a Suzu, and as such he had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Hayate pointed out that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made him superior to his team-mates in that respect. His control has been noted multiple times as very similar to the prowess of Tsunade. Even Shizune, a fellow student of Tsunade's, admitted to Takeshi control being much greater than hers. This particular ability was put to great use in the series, his chakra control became a focal point of Takeshi's fighting style and medical abilities in the series. He also has shows he can transfer his chakra into multiple people at once. Taijutsu While claiming to have lesser skill in taijutsu, Takeshi has shown himself to be proficient enough to defeat Rock Lee, a skilled taijutsu fighter known for his Strong Fist, after distracting him with genjutsu and consuming a Military Rations Pill. His main style of taijutsu is build up and release his chakra with precise timing, Takeshi can easily demolish or destroy objects with powerful punches or kicks, causing great damage. An opponent struck by him could suffer a blunt-force-trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Through repeated use, Takeshi no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly. His strength, coupled with his medical expertise and the handsomeness he gained over the time skip, has caused many to see him as a younger, male version of Tsunade, or even someone who could become stronger than the latter points, and other key points of their body. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Takeshi self-trained him self in medical ninjutsu with scrolls and books he got from the Suzu library. As a medical-nin, Takeshi's primary duty on missions is to give support to his team-mates which he does great aptitude and was even able to teach his team-mates basic first aid. Despite his age, he has displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu. Takeshi has proven to be skilled enough to be able to diagnose the severity of an attack with just a glance or during healing. Nature Transformation Takeshi had the ability to use earth-based techniques, such as Earth Release Clone. He also showed proficiency with Water Release, creating a barrage of needles that implied a whole army of bees attacking Team 7. Intelligence One of Takeshi's defining characteristic is his intelligence, as seen with his consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Takeshi has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which he uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Takeshi was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that they were designed to be too difficult for a genin to answer, displaying his exceptional scholastic aptitude. Takeshi could also cleverly set traps, that could be triggered by himself to attack the opponent, and even use obvious traps as decoys to lead opponent's into other traps. Part I Introduction Arc Upon being assigned as a member of Team 6, alongside Shiho and Arashi Shimuru. Takeshi spent much of his time brooding not being on the same team as . But when Hayate administered a test on the three to see if they would be allowed to become genin, Takeshi sucked it up and with Shiho's intellgents and Arashi's Wind Release they managed to get the two bells but Takeshi and Shiho said they would not stay with out Arashi on their team. After which Hayate gave them all congratulations to them for passing and told they would need to work as a team, even if that meant breaking the rules.Category:Medic-nin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Genin Category:Female Category:Male Category:Male